Things which are meant to be happened
by Ph3N10x
Summary: After 5 years of his disappearence. Itachi came back from his long term mission. Sasuke had to shift at Itachi's place because of their parents sudden transfer. things get tough between them. Sasuke is heart broken, because of Naruto his first love. Itachi loved Sasuke since he was 6 years old. [sorry my summary sucks] Rape, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing- **U. Itachi X U. Sasuke

**A/N-** nothing particular, my first fanfic on this couples so go easy on me. flames are accepted but not too harsh ones because i am too sensitive. leave some good reviews. And don't sue me for anything.

Well one more thing I was influenced to write a fanfic on this couple ever since I red an awesome heart-stirring fanfic titled "this is going to go well". the storyline was awesome, I was crying like hell. check it out if you are true a Itasasu fan. Special thanks to my friends P-chan and B-chan for helping me out.

**Disclaimer- **i don't own these characters

Chapter 1

** Sasuke P.O.V**

_I woke up and got ready for my school._

_Everything seemed to be quite._

_I was alone in the house as usual_

_I went down to the kitchen to have my breakfast._

_I guess mom and dad aren't home yet, i wondered. When was the last time i saw them , maybe 5 or 6 days ago. Its not like i care, but..._

I finished my breakfast as soon as possible. I locked my house and headed towards my destination.

I sighed._ I don't want to go to school today, day by day its getting harder to forget those feelings, oh what the heck, why me, why do i have to fall for a guy and what more he is my best friend. Its hard to avoid him. I don't wanna mess up anything, I don't want him to leave me because of my incest feeling towards him_. I was so lost in my thoughts that i didn't realize a sudden force on my back. I almost trippled. I looked back angrily to see the face of the culprit,"what the...". My anger suddenly drained out. "Naruto", I said in my usual tone.

He was giggling as usual like an idiot. "Hahahahahaha... gotcha Sasuke...where the hell were you for the last 3 days...I tried to contact you but you didn't respond, you know i got worried". He kept his arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer

_too close_

_It was the normal thing between best friends but not for me, not anymore._ I hesitated,"umm...well i was sick". _I didn't like lying to him but how can i say that_ _because of you i was absent, I didn't want to see you ...because i was afraid that you may realize...that I love you and you'll leave me..._ "Oi Sasuke...are you okay, you are not feeling dizzy, aren't you?". He placed his cool palm on my forehead, he looked straight into my eyes, I could see he was worried. I looked away,"Ya...don't put me into your category". I pulled away from him," maybe we should speed up our pace", I said and he nodded.

It didn't take long for us to reach our school. It was a big academy consisting of elementry, junior high and high school. I'm in high school 1st year. "Arghhh...its so annoying our final exams are next month...don't ya think its starting early", Naruto said as he pulled his hairs. I chuckled at the scene,"Its not early, I guess you haven't prepared for your exams", I said and he blinked like an idiot. "uwwaaa...Sasuke help me with my studies, I don't want to repeat a year my mom will eat me alive if i did", he weeped while i couldn't help but smiled at him. _Sure Naruto's mom is scary but she is a caring and kind mother_. I smiled at myself. _I guess_ _I kinda envy her_. "Thanks Sasuke, you are a life saver, I love you", he said cheerfully as he held my right hand._ I love you_, his words and voice ringed in my head like a lulluby. I grasped his hand tightly with my gentle hands. I could feel the warmth, his fingers interwined between mine.

_ This is wrong, forbidden...but if its only for a moment or a mere second of illusion I want to..._ The warm feeling of my hand was suddenly replaced by a cold, icy sensation. Naruto left my hand and dashed towards Sakura who was standing at the doorway of our classroom. She was talking with Ino. I suddenly felt like my smile was dissapearing. "Good morning Sakura-chan", He greeted her as he blushed slightly. She smiled gently,"Good morning Naruto".

_Damn that bitch_

I soon tried to distract Sakura's attention from Naruto and put on a fake smile. She ignored Naruto as she looked at me blushing heavily.

_Pathetic_

"ummm...good morning...Sasuke-kun", she said in a low tone with a huge smile plastered on her face. I forced myself to nod.

"kyaaa...Sasuke-kun nodded at me".

"Not fair Sakura he never do that to me", I could hear Ino's faint voice, I bet she was irritated.

"Maybe because i'm special".

I smirked. _And there they started their annoying conversation about me,_ when i looked back they completely ignored Naruto, He followed me.

"Hey Sasuke...why did you do that for?", he looked pissed "I did nothing , I just had pain i my neck so i just shook it", I said frankly.

He frowned at me, and then took his seat beside me.

_What the hell am i doing. Whenever i see him with someone else. I get pissed off urgh...I feel like i am jealous. I know this is wrong. umm...this is getting bad._ My thoughts were interupted by a loud school bell. Everyone went to thier own seats. Iruka-sensei entered our class, we had our morning prayer. He had been incharged of our class since we were in elementry. It must be tough on him to handle us who are not less than wild animals. "Sasuke", He enquired. "Present", I replied.

He finished the attendence. We had literature in our first period and Iruka-sensei was incharge for our literature class. Day went by easy and boring.

"Its lunch break now, lets eat Sasuke", Naruto said cheerfully

"Hold on Naruto...i'll have to buy my lunch from cafeteria", I replied

"You know you'll get sick if you always depend on outside food ", He said in a low tone

"Well i got up late today and i didn't had extra time to make lunch for myself".

"Your mom".

"I don't know".

He looked sad at my reply, He knew my parents don't give a damn about me, they never say or tell me anything about themselves. I didn't want this gloomy atmosphere to continue so I broke the silence,"He-y Naruto...you know its alright...just wait for me at the rooftop i'll join you in a minute".

"Alright",he said

I went to the cafeteria to buy an extra large sandwich and brought two drinks. Then i rushed towards the rooftop. I opened the door.

"Woo...Sasuke...you scared me", Naruto startled at the sudden intrusion.

"Whats up with you", I narrowed my eyes. He blushed slightly and looked at me. "Well...umm while i was coming here...Sakura asked me to meet with her after our exams are over, she said it would be like a date...and i guess...i'll propose her on that day".

I got stunned. I was speechless. My feelings and emotion started to overflow in my head. All of a sudden i could feel my head was getting heavier and heavier. _Naruto, Naruto, my Naruto with someone else. That bitch, I know she won't say yes to him...or...what am i thinking he is a guy for God's sake, how many times_ _do i_ _have to convince myself. Naruto is a good guy he deserves the best, who am i to think what is good for him and why should i...,_ I mentally slapped myself.

I simply nodded.

"What happened, are...you not happy about it", He asked

"No...its just i m not well".

"Are you okay".

"hn", I nodded

Soon the school was over, the day ended. our journey till the shopping district was awfully silent. "Well then see you tommorow Sasuke, bye", He broke the awkward atmosphere. "bye", I forced myself to smile. We parted on our ways through the shopping district. Naruto lived in the west side of the district while i lived in the south. my mind was full of the conversation we had on the rooftop.

"I don't wanna go home", I mummered.

_why the hell did they buy such a big house, when almost no one lives here._ I took out my keys and unlocked the door. "Huh!", _Maybe they returned from their_ _business trip_. I opened the door and entered. I kept my shoes aside and went in. I saw an unfamiliar pair of shoes on the doorway. _Maybe a guest_, I wondered.

I went towards the staircase and stopped halfway. I could hear their faint voices, I couldn't figure out what they were talking but what peeked my interest was the third person's voice, It sounded familiar for some reason. _It was mom, dad and...no, no it can't be. I turned back and rushed towards the living room. No...no...it can't be...afterall its been 5 years..._ I opened the door and stepped in. As soon as i got in, the people present there looked at me for the sudden intrusion.

I was blank, I could not decide how to react

Only one word escaped from my mouth,"...Itachi".

**Please don't kill me mentally if it was bad T_T.**

**I'll update when i get some reviews...flames are accepted but...well you know, leave some good reviews for this chapter and go easy on me. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**hello, its me again,I wanna thank Carla-sama and Svaneaalka for reviewing my fanfic, and because I don't have a beta reader you guys have to suffer a little, But I promise to minimize my mistakes. And I also want to mention you that, that in my story to reach the main plot there is the sub plot which you guys are currently reading, and I know I did a BIG mistake of writting it. So my point is, you guys have to wait for the actual theme of the story and that is angst and ofcoure the romance between the main couple Itasasu. I just need to complete my Rape phase and then we can reach to angst. Once again I am sorry for being a complete idiot T_T. And guess what Flames are accepted...so sue me :p also leave some positive reviews.

Special thanks to my reviewer Carla-sama and Svaneaalka

**Credits-**hehehe ofcourse me because the idea of this story and typing are done by me and P-chan who did all my corrections, and helped me out to write this chapter

**Disclaimer-** I don't own these characters

Chapter 2

Itachi P.O.V

"Finally, Oh god...I finished arranging my stuff", I exclaimed. I sat on the sofa

buzz buzz...

Shit who could be calling me at a time like this. I received the call.

"Hello Itachi".

"Hello...father",I said in my usual tone.

I stood up and walked towards my balcony.

"Its rare to get call from you in the afternoon, Is everything alright?", I asked

"Yes, actually there's something important I need to inform you and also i need you to do me a favour".

"Sure no problem, so what is it?".

"I can't say it on phone".

"So you want me to me to meet you?".

"Yes, and if you are free now I want you to come home, we can talk there".

The afternoon breeze was cool, I can feel its sensation on my face as it hit me gently. I lowered my gaze as I saw vehicles passing by

I sighed

"Umm...father, Is...Sasuke home?", the moment I said his name my heart skipped a beat. I took a deep breath.

"No, he won't be until 4:30 pm."

I turned back and saw the clock, it was 3:05.

"Okay, I'll be coming now".

"Hold on Itachi, we are at the station now, I'll give you a miss call when we reach home".

"Okay then bye".

"bye".

I hung up the phone, I slipped my cellphone into my jeans pocket.

I sighed.

Its going to be okay, he won't be there, I'll only stay there for 15 minutes. I don't have to see him, he won't be there anyways. I don't have to...

I took a deep breath.

I went into my bedroom and took my clothes from my closet.

It didn't take me long enough to get ready.

Buzz...

I picked my cell phone, My dad gave me a miss call.

I checked my wrist watch, the time was 3:20.

I locked my apartment and decided to take a cab. It took me 10 minutes to reach my parents place.

Ughh...I wanna go back to my apartment, I said it to myself when I looked the house where I used to live.

I took a deep breath and pressed the bell. After few seconds my mother opened the door.

"Hey mom", I forced a smile on my face and greeted her. I was seriously not in the mood for 5 year later face to face reunion.

"Come in, Itachi", She said in her usual gentle tone which I last heard 2 years ago when I was in the middle of the mission, we didn't talked much in the phone.

"I was planning to".

I went inside and put off my shoes in the doorway.

I followed her, She opened the door of the living room and I followed her in.

I saw my father sitting on the sofa doing some paperwork. I wondered since when did he become so busy.

"Oh Itachi its been a long time since I saw you, you haven't changed ", he gave me a warm greeting.

"Does it matter we always talk in phone", I said it as a joke.

He chuckled, and indicated me to sit on the sofa in front of him across the glass table. I sat there .

My mother left the room probably to kitchen.

"So Itachi how was your mission", He asked.

"My mission is still ongoing", I replied.

"Then what are you doing here".

"You don't need to know that much, when I'll be needed they'll call me...,father ofcourse you know right? how we ANBU operate".

My father looked at me,"Itachi its been 20 years now that I have left that organization, old things are replaced by new ones, I don't know about today's generation ANBU".

"Father, you don't need to know that stuff, you are retired."

He looked annoyed when I said the word retired.

"Okay".

"You seriously didn't just call me, just to have a little chat about my mission right?", I was pissed

"Oh no, I just want to ask you something".

My mother came in with a tray on the table which had a glass of water and some snacks.

She kept the tray on the table.

"Sorry we don't have much", She apologized then sat beside my father.

"Itachi, are you planning on living here in this house", my father asked me

"NO", I refused bluntly.

"As expected", He didn't seemed surprised by my sudden answer.

"Listen Itachi, we will be leaving this country to expand our company's business".

"Well that's great".

"So...we are planning to sell this house".

"What! are you serious".

"Yes, and what do you think".

I was shocked when he said that, but I tried to calm myself and said,"Well...I won't be staying her anyways, but father don't you think you should reconsider about selling this house". Deep inside I want him not to sell this house, afterall this is the house where I spent my childhood but I won't be staying here anymore but...

"If you are not staying here then what is the use of this house".

"I guess you are right since you both and Sasuke will be living aboard, there will be no one to take care of this place anyway".

For a moment there was an awkward silence, both of my parents looked each other.

"Umm...about that Itachi...", my mother hesitated.

"Yes", I urged her to continue what she wanted to say me.

"Ummm...we won't be taking Sasuke with us", She avoided an eye contact with me.

"Listen...", my father continued,"the reason we called you is we want you to take care of Sasuke".

I was speechless. I tried not to change my expression. I was like what the... Do you guys have any idea why I am not staying in this house. Its because I am freaking gay and whats more I fancy my brother, ya my little brother. At least that's what I should've said but it was against my principle.

"Why?", I kept myself calm and raised a question. Atleast I have the right to know the reason why he staying back, I tried my best to put on the facade.

"We don't want to go through all those admission stuff". He said without a trace of hesitation.

"Okay, then again why don't you give this house to Sasuke".

"Isn't it obvious, he is 15, he is not mature enough to live on his own and also I don't trust him". Now he was seriously pissed.

I thought its better not to ask him more.

"Itachi, Please...don't you think its better for him to continue his studies here", She begged.

"But I don't know how much longer will I be staying, they can call me anytime", I protested

"We'll see when that happens, we don't have any relatives living here", she was trying her best to drill the wall which I created.

My conscience was saying no no no no...but deep down in my heart I wanted to stay with him. If I wanted to stay away from Sasuke that badly I wouldn't have come here in first place, I knew that if I stay here sooner or later I am bound to meet him. I knew that deep inside me. After all these years I thought that If I stay away from him these feelings may vanish in time but...it didn't, it became worse, worse than I expected. The truth is I am dying to see him that is the reason I came here. I am such an idiot.

I took a deep breath.

"I guess it can't be helped then", I said.

I knew I did a huge mistake, I lost to my desire...

"Thanks Itachi",She said happily.

And then suddenly the door flew opened, all three of us stood at once at the sudden intrusion.

My heartbeat started to race, I was afraid that my heart could pierce through my chest and falls out, I couldn't even breath probably. I tried my best not to react and stayed emotionless.

"...Itachi...", I could hear my little brother whispering my name.

**Review this chapter and let me know if it was bad or good,I'll update when I get some reviews, flames are accepted because I deserve it since I'm a...well you know.**

**Bye for now and good night :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke P.O.V

"Sasuke where are your manners", Father scolded me.

Although I wasn't paying any attention to him.

I was just freaked out.

I wasn't surprised at my parents sudden appearance, I was surprised because my brother without any notice appeared suddenly after his 5 damn years of disappearance.

It was just one day he disappeared. I tried to ask about it from my mother, my father was out of question. But they tell me anything. He just...left without a word...

I seriously thought that he was dead or something.

I was confused, how to react. It took me at least 5 minutes to comeback to the reality.

I shook my head out of disbelief.

"Umm...sorry father", I apologize

"Sasuke ! did you skipped your classes, you were suppose to come home after 4:30, am I right?", my mother snapped.

"Mother, my school ends at 3:30 pm, I'm supposed to reach home by 3:50".

"Since when did your school timing changed".

I snapped,"Since never".

She got speechless.

Finally I turned towards my brother, I could see he was shocked, his eyes were fixed on the wall clock behind me for some reason.

He slowly turned his gaze towards me and said,"...It's been long time otouto".

His voice was sharp and firm than last time I heard him.

I tried to reply back but I couldn't move my lips. I simply nodded.

"Well, It's great that you are here now, I and your mother need to talk to you", my father said in his usual tone.

I sat in front of my mother beside Itachi. My father didn't liked whenever I questioned him or started a conversation, So I simply remained silent and looked towards them.

"Sasuke we will be leaving this country for our business purpose, so you will be staying with your brother from now on", He said firmly.

I was like whatthefuck, suddenly he showed out of nowhere and you are going to hand me over to him. I tried not to react, any type of protest was futile. But still I'm against it living with him.

"Why should...I live with him?", I raised a question in hesitation, I was afraid of my father only I know what he like when he gets angry.

I mean I am always living alone so why should I live with my him of all people.

"So Sasuke, are you planning to live on streets, that's okay with us", He said it without a trace of hesitation.

I was speechless at his sudden reply. I knew he didn't cared for me and I could see he was damn serious.

At least I don't mind getting thrown by you guys when I would be an adult I would have a job by that time. But now, seriously I will be like a helpless puppy lost in the streets.

"I'm sorry father", I apologized. I looked down because I was too afraid to make an eye contact with him.

My father continued," You will be moving to Itachi's place and so I am planning to sell this house".

And yet again I was thinking whatthefuck, has this bastard got any heart or not, if he has it must be frozen. How could he just sell this house when so much our memories are in here.

I didn't say anything. Even if I wanted I couldn't.

I at least have the right to ask him when will I be moving.

I forced myself to speak,"So...when will I be moving".

Father frowned as he seemed irritated by my questions.

"I will call the movers tonight, your stuffs will be at Itachi's place by tomorrow".

I could sense that my father wasn't requesting or asking he was simply saying. Plans were made without my concern, I chuckled at that thought.

My mother said,"You can go there, after your school".

Finally this was the thing missing, oh freak sometimes I wonder are they really alive, of course same goes to my brother too. He is sitting expressionless from the beginning when I entered this room.

"Okay then Sasuke, Only this much is of your concern, Now if you may", He was implying me to leave this room.

I sighed

I left the room without any delay, who knows what he might do if I get him pissed more.

I went upstairs into my room and changed my clothes.

It's not like I care about my parents going somewhere else leaving me, I was always neglected by them since my birth..., Its about Itachi, He always loved me , He always filled the void in my heart left by my parents.

I don't know the reason why he left.

But as the time passed I too stopped caring for him.

It's just I don't want to live with him after what I went through 'alone'. I was always alone...that is until I met Naruto. I smiled at the thought, who could've believed that he is going to hold a special place in my heart.

I always dreamt of the day when I'll kiss him, hold him in my arms and make love with him.

I shook the thoughts off, And remembered about our conversation in the rooftop.

I took a deep breath and heaved a deep sigh.

I buried myself on he mattress and pillow.

I turned around and faced the wall.

I could feel the heaviness on my eyelid, soon darkness took over as I shut my eyes.

I was startled by the noise on my door,"Sasuke dinner's ready, come to the dining hall after you have finish your packing", I could hear my mother's faint voice from the other side of the door.

I opened my eyes. I saw it was 8:45 pm. "Shit, I slept too long".

I went to the washroom and washed my face. I went back to my room and started packing my books and clothes. I put my electronic gadgets in carton boxes and sealed it with tapes. There was nothing much in my room, It took me approximately 1 hour to pack all my stuffs.

I went downstairs and entered the dining hall.

I saw no one except my meal on the table which was left uncovered.

Our kitchen was connected to the dining hall, I checked in there just in case expecting my parents would be there. I saw dishes on the sink.

What was I thinking, checking on them, I knew they won't wait for me. I mentally laughed at myself. I went back to the dining hall and sat on the chair. The food was cold and tasteless, I could cook better than this. Anyways since I was hungry and not in the mood to cook. I decided its better to eat it. I somehow managed to finish it and went back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi P.O.V

I was flabbergasted. After all it's been 5 years since I last saw him. All my emotions started to fill up the empty spaces in my heart, it was ready to explode anytime.

He has matured since then. He has grown taller although not taller than me, He has the same spikes except now his hair was bit longer, His obsidian peircing eyes with long eyelashes made his eyes look perfect and his lips...wait wait wait what are you thinking Uchiha Itachi, snap out of it.

Before I could notice further details, I looked away. I looked at the wall clock behind him.

I got confused its still 3:55, why is Sasuke early.

My answer to the question was answered as my little brother and our parents were having dispute about this topic .

Looks like father and mother were having some kind of misunderstanding.

To be honest I really wasn't paying any attention to them, when Sasuke was in front of me all things seemed to be mute to me. I could hear nothing but the ticking of the clock as my gaze was fixed on it.

I snapped out of it and slowly turned my attention to Sasuke.

It took me a lot of effort just to utter a sentence to him,"...It's been long time otouto", I said in my usual tone.

I could see Sasuke was confused, of course he would be. He nodded in hesitation.

I remained emotionless outwardly, not even twitching my facial expression despite of the fact that inside I was having a strong impulse to kiss him aggressively, to lick every inch of his bo...wait wait wait, not again Uchiha Itachi, have a control over your urge, don't forget that you have to spent at least 2 years with him.

Shit my brains gonna burst out if these kinds of thoughts keep on coming.

I heaved a deep sigh.

"Well, It's great that you are here now, I and your mother need to talk to you", my father started.

All four of us sat on sofa facing each other.

I looked at Sasuke from the corner of my eye.

He looked serious and scared for some reason. His gaze were on the floor not on the man he was about to talk.

He continued,"Sasuke we will be leaving this country for our business purpose, so you will be staying with your brother from now on".

I could notice that Sasuke was shocked although he wasn't showing it on his face, I could still see it.

Maybe...he doesn't want to live with me, of course its obvious after all I just left him for 5 years, with no contact and I guess Father didn't gave him any information about me.

I was relieved whenever I heard he was doing fine from my father, It was more than enough for me. But he...I am really sorry Sasuke, I really want to apologize to him. This very thoughts were making me sad and so I looked at my father to distract myself.

"Why should...I live with him?", Sasuke raised a question.

Of course he has the every right to question why he should be living with me of all people.

"So Sasuke, are you planning to live on streets, that's okay with us".

Looks like father really wants him to stay with me. But, I got stunned the way he said to him, I narrowed my eyes.

Had something happened while I was gone, I wondered.

"I'm sorry father", He apologized

Father continued," You will be moving to Itachi's place and so I am planning to sell this house".

I simply nodded at his statement.

I could see Sasuke got frozen when he heard that. He was shocked but he was much more shocked than me, and all of a sudden I really got curious what was going on in his mind.

"So...when will I be moving", He questioned.

I could see father was getting irritated,"I will call the movers tonight, your stuffs will be at Itachi's place by tomorrow".

And now it was my turn to be shocked, whatthefuck you simply can't decide it on your own.

My mother added," You can go to Itachi's place, after your school".

For heaven's sake this was the only thing missing.

Inside I was crying hysterically, But I could not show them. I even earned a nickname from my colleagues'cold-hearted bastard', It suited my personality the way I acted towards them.

"Okay then Sasuke, Only this much is of your concern, Now if you may", Father waited for Sasuke to leave the room.

He heaved a sigh as he shut back the door.

Father started once the silence settled the place," Care to give me your address Itachi".

I grunted inside, I really wasn't planning to give them my address, But because of the current situation it can't be helped.

Mother passed me a paper and a pen. I took a deep breath and wrote my address on it and passed it back to her.

"You don't mind right? I know everything is going so fast", She said with a smile plastered on her face.

"No, not at all", I replied.

Oh hell, Of course everything is moving so fast. It was only last month that I moved here in my hometown and all of a sudden you guys are throwing missiles and bullets on me.

Shit, now I am regretting the fact that I moved here, But what is the use of regretting it now.

I really want to go back now.

"I think I should be going", I said.

"...But at least wait for the dinner", She replied.

"No mother, I still have some work to do".

"Okay we understand, but at least give us some updates about your missions", He said as he looked diligently to my address.

I narrowed my eyes,"Ummm, Father you know right ANBU's missions are highly confidential".

"Come on Itachi, You can share it with me".

"...,I'll think about it", I replied.

"Tomorrow, By morning Sasuke's stuff will be at your place, You don't mind right?", He asked.

"Of course I don't".

Of course I do.

"So when are you leaving", I asked.

" 5 days from now", mother replied.

"That's...too early, Then what will happen to this house".

"Mr. Kamimura and his family will be moving here next month, He is our collegial."

I nodded.

"Until then, our lawyer will take care of this place", He said.

'Something is **Strange**', I wondered.

I stood up and walked towards the same door where I entered the house, Mother and father followed me till front gate.

They waved their hands and bid me farewell.

"Bye", I waved back

**Sorry if my chapters are short I'll do it right next time ;(** **I'll add further details in the story as we'll progress.**

**And** **From now on I'll be updating 2 or 4 and if possible 6 chapters monthly. I have my Issues and sorry for my late updates. Review if you want flames are accepted.**

**I don't have a beta reader so if anyone is willing to beta my chapters feel free to PM me. **

**Good night :D**


End file.
